clown_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Fort Resolute
Fort Resolute '''is a large '''J.A.C.K.D.A.W controlled military fort that is situated on the eastern shores of Grand Island, Planet Chag. It was originally built during the early colonization of Planet Chag, but the J.A.C.K.D.A.W took over the abandoned fort in 3071, and made it into their primary base of operations in Dimension Z. It is noted to be one of the strongest forts on the planet. Although it has a lush history, it only appears in Clown Force: Pirates. It was the sight of the Battle of Chag, 3071, where a large fleet controlled by members of the Pirate Movement attacked the fort by sea and battled J.A.C.K.D.A.W troops on land. History The fort was built by human colonists as some sort of walled city project. However, the development failed and the fort was abandoned for unknown reasons. It was left untouched and undamaged for years. 3071 J.A.C.K.D.A.W Takes over the fort. During the early breakout of the Pirate Wars, in 3071, the J.A.C.K.D.A.W started an armed campaign against the Pirate Movement and launched their fleet into Dimension Z, aswell as the Jane Galaxy. They discovered Fort Resolute and set up their infantry in it. They then made the fort extremely reinforced and hi-tech, but the old cobblestone walls remained intact, giving the fort a signature look and distinguishing it from other modern military forts. The J.A.C.K.D.A.W continued to use the fort throughout the war The Battle of Chag Some time later in the year, well into the Pirate Wars, news spread across the land that the pirate leader, Oswald, was launching a massive offensive on Fort Resolute to take over the base and eliminate the looming J.A.C.K.D.A.W presence. J.A.C.K.D.A.W warned Oswald not to go ahead with the attack, or they would be met with extreme retaliation. The threats were ignored and Oswald sent out a huge fleet of warships, led by one of his lieutenants, Captain Juffela. It is believed that Oswald sent his fleet out from the nearby island of Île Française. J.A.C.K.D.A.W were already defending the base along with reinforcement from the national army of Planet Chag, the Chag Federation. The pirates appeared over the horizon and launched missiles and cannonballs at the fort, and also dropped infantry off at the beach beside the fort, where they were met with J.A.C.K.D.A.W and CF forces. A bloody battle was taking place on the beach while J.A.C.K.D.A.W bombers were strafing the pirate warships. The battle was very stalemate for a while, with heavy casualties on both sides. J.A.C.K.D.A.W managed to push back Pirate Forces off the beach and a large amount of warships had been destroyed, as well as J.A.C.K.D.A.W bombers. J.A.C.K.D.A.W soldiers also started to look for wounded pirates, who would be executed on sight. After Captain Juffela's flagship was destroyed by elite operative Daniel Astro, many pirates fell back and escaped, but Fort Resolute was left crumbling due to extensive damage done by warship fire. J.A.C.K.D.A.W sent out their remaining bombers to obliterate the remaining pirate warships and the battle was ultimately won by them. Juffela's body had washed up on the shore days later and he was confirmed K.I.A. After the Battle Although J.A.C.K.D.A.W had claimed victory, the fort was damaged heavily during the battle and 1/4 of the base was completely destroyed. The estimated casualties on J.A.C.K.D.A.W's side were an estimated 450 deaths with hundreds more injured, while the pirate casualties were presumed to be near 800.